Aprendiendo a Ser Padre
by Max player123
Summary: La mujer maravilla vuelve a Ciudad Gótica después de un año de ausencia pero trae un pequeño recuerdo de la noche con el multimillonario Bruno Diaz quien deberá dejar de lado su naturaleza para prender a abrir y ablandar su corazón , pero no es fácil ya que el Guason estará al asecho
1. La Noche que el Llego

**La Noche que El Llego**

Cada segundo pasaba , el sudor frió en la frente de Batman estaba presente , frente a frete tenia a la mujer maravilla quien había caído suavemente del cielo cubierta por un habito color blanco que solo dejaba ver sus manos y su cara

 **— Bruno yo ... —**

El hombre de la capa se quita la mascara y se acerca la princesa quien miraba el suelo **— No me digas nada , no quiero escuchar excusas —**

 **— De verdad , no sabia que decirte —** Diana no podía evitar contener el llanto al ver que el encapotado estaba molesto con ella y con voz débil se trato de justificar **— Ah pasado un año Bruno no pensé que te darías cuenta y menos de esto —**

 **— Cuando Jason murió me sentí completamente vació , tu eras la única que estaba ahí conmigo y ahora esperas a que te ayude con " tu pequeño secreto " —**

 **— ¿ Que esperabas que hiciera ? —** Diana toma de los hombros al murciélago pero este evita mirarla a los ojos **— No me hagas esto Bruno , tu no —**

 **— ¿ Que quieres que haga ? ¿ Que deje todo y ya así de fácil ? —** El detective apretar con fuerza su puño derecho pero al ver los ojos azules de la amazona lo suelta **— No se que quieres que haga —**

 **— Bruno ... Mírame —** El caballero de la noche ve los ojos azules que estaban a punto de romper en lagrimas pero no lograba cuadrar sus palabras **— Es cierto , lo tuviste que averiguar tu solo pero no por eso te menos precio —**

 **— Creo que es un poco tarde para recuperarme con palabras bonitas** — El encapotado se coloca la capucha pero una mano lo detiene por alguna razón el aroma de esa princesa se le hacia imposible marcharse , tantos enemigos que había derrotado , tanto dolor que sufrió desde la muerte de sus padres hasta la actualidad y una larga lista de enemigos que tuvo y tiene por culpa de esa enmascarada Dos Caras, Espantapájaros, Harley Quinn , Hiedra Venenosa , El acertijo , El pinguino , Gatubela , Bane , Ra´s al Ghul , DeathStroke , Mr frió , Hush , Capucha Roja y el peor de todos , el causante de sus pesadillas y el que mas daño me causa ... El Guason **— No se que pensar ahora Diana , lo sabia hace tiempo pero creí que si tu creías que debía saberlo me lo dirías tu misma —**

 **— ¿ Podemos por favor hablar ? —** La alarma en el banco de Ciudad Gótica sonó señalando intrusos a lo que Diana no se dejo esperar **— Ve, te esperare en este lugar —**

 **— Volveré pronto —** El murciélago salta de la azotea usando su capa como planeador para entrar por el tragaluz del banco cayendo en frente de los ladrones que al ver al encapotado solo soltaron el dinero y se pusieron de rodilla con las manos en la nuca **— Parece que empiezan a razonar —** Uno de los ladrones de vestimenta y pasamontañas negro saca un cuchillo de la manga para lanzarlo al murciélago pero este con un bataran logra arrebatar el cuchillo que se clava en el escritorio **— Quizás no tanto —** Los compañeros del ladrón entran con ametralladoras abriendo fuego contra el encapotado que corre entre medio de los pilares del banco , con su lazo se trepa al techo y con sus bombas de humo logra cegar a los delincuentes , mientras ellos disparaban a todos lados solo se escucho un gemido de dolor

 **— Júntense , el nos esta tratando de dividir —** Unos murciélagos negros de metal les cortaron las armas por la mitad mientras que la policía llega , el comisionado baja con su pistola pero uno de los asaltantes sale despedido por la entrada para aterrizar en el parabrisas del comisionado **— Nos rendimos , nos rendimos —** Los 4 delincuentes salen con las manos levantadas mientras que el caballero oscuro estaba en el techo , el de abrigo café lo ve pero cuando se escucha un disparo el comisionado es herido en una pierna por un balazo que le dio el ultimo , con las llaves del camión se disponía a escaparse con toneladas de dinero robado , Batman toma su cuerda y se va en dirección contraria lo que extraña los policías

 **— _Se lo que piensa comisionado pero tengo mis motivos—_ ** El camión pasa justo debajo de la iglesia de ciudad Gótica pero el murciélago de un salto aterriza en el camión , El conductor toma una escopeta de dos caños para disparar al techo , cuando recarga de nuevo vuelve a disparar haciendo agujeros al techo del transporte , mientras que miraba por los espejos retrovisores ve como un bulto a lo lejos pero cuando acentúa mas la visión ve entrar a Batman por la ventana del conductor y de una patada con los pies juntos lo expulsa del camión arrancando la puerta con el cuerpo del ladrón quien tenia un comodín **— Guason ...—** Cuando detuvo el blindado con el dinero llega el comisionado quien aun estaba sangrando , se va detrás del camión para encontrar al hombre murciélago esperando a su contacto **— Obra del Guason —**

 **— Debí de sospechar , ellos no podían haber hecho esto —** El de bigotes le enseña un arlequín en una cajita morada que aun se movía **— Pensamos que era una bomba pero nos equivocamos —**

 **— Debo irme —** Con buena velocidad decide volver a la torre del reloj y como siempre aterriza pero esta vez no ve a su princesa , sus palabras eran falsas según el , pero como no tenia tiempo que perder y la noche estaba tranquila decide ir a su guarida para buscar información y localización del Guason , Tras un rato condiciendo entra el BatiMobil a la BatiCueva , al sentarse en frente de la gran pantalla escucha llegar a su mayordomo **— Estoy ocupado ... Largo —**

 **— Me temo que tiene unos invitados que no es buena idea hacer esperar —**

 **— Diles que no puedo , estoy ocupado —**

 **— Créame joven Bruno ansió la captura del Guason tanto como usted pero ellos no se irán esta noche —** El encapotado mira con asombro como su colega asentía con la cabeza , con gran velocidad logra quitarse el traje de Batman y se coloca una camisa azul y unos pantalones de color negro que hacían juego con sus zapatos , al salir detrás del reloj la ve a ella , la amazona quien estaba sentad calentándose al fuego

 **— Te pedí que esperaras en la torre del reloj —**

Diana se levanta para quitarse la capucha **— No puede estar en el frió mucho tiempo —** La princesa se quita el habito para revelar un vestido blanco con un cinturón de oro

 **— ¿ Donde esta Diana ? —** La amazona voltea para ver un habito igual de color blanco , cuando Bruno se acerca ve un bebé , piel blanca , cabello negro y ojos azules pero estaba durmiendo por lo cansado del viaje

— **Thomas ... Se llama Thomas W. Diaz —**

 **— Hijo mio ... —**

 **Continuara**


	2. Decisiones Internas

**Decisiones internas**

Bruno estaba atónito , el niño abre los ojos para dejar ver sus ojos azules mientras que la princesa se apoya en el cuerpo del millonario

 **— Bruno... —** El de ojos azules le aprieta la mano mientras que ella lo voltea para que los dos se miren a los ojos mientras que ella cargaba la cabeza en su pecho **— Se que tu y yo jamas seremos iguales por lo que me dijiste —**

 _Flash Back_

Diana cargaba su cabeza sobre la estatua mientras que el murciélago vigilaba la joyería , Diana no dejaba de ver el salon Iceberg y suspirar

 **— Paciencia princesa , Instergam se mueve de manera misteriosa —**

La de la tiara se recarga de nuevo en la estatua escuchando las palabras de Batman **— Dímelo a mi ¿ Que posible uso le darían a la piedra Roseta ? —**

 **— Lo sabremos muy pronto y mientras tanto ... —**

 **— Lo se , paciencia —** Mientras el encapotado vigilaba ella no dejaba de pensar en esa pareja que salia del salón , viéndolos felices y sin preocupaciones tomando su taxi de vuelta a casa **— ¿ Nunca deseas estar allá abajo ? —**

 **— Siempre estoy cuando se necesita —**

La amazona voltea mientras colocaba sus dedos en su cabellera oscura — **Si pero para ti es solo trabajo... Hablo de salir y divertirse un poco ... Quizás con alguien especial —** Su mirada llena de esperanza era apocada siempre por la iniciativa de Batman

 **— Primero , salir sin el equipo siempre conlleva al caos , segundo tu eres una princesa guerrera de una tribu perdida , yo un chico rico con problemas ... Mucho problemas y si mis enemigos supieran que tengo a alguien especial no descansarían hasta llegar a mi atrevas de ella —**

Con su mano la amazona destruye la cabeza de la estatua sin mostrar enojo en su mirada solo una leve expresión de resignación **— ¿ El próximo ? —**

La alarma del lugar suena y Batman ve a una figura tratando de abrir la puerta **— Aquí esta —** Con su Baticuerda se lanza a tierra para detener al villano dejando a la princesa

 **— Salvado por la campana —** Diana se lanza para apoyar al murciélago en la detención del villano

 _Fin del Flash Back_

 **— ¿Como olvidarlo ? Se me fue muy difícil convencer a Sirce de que te devolviera a tu forma original —**

Diana lo voltea con una mirada de enfado **— Y aun no eh olvidado lo que dijiste de mi en el Atalaya —**

 _Flash Back_

La hora del almuerzo en el Atalaya , el encapotado ve comer solo a Linterna quien parecía estar decaído , una vez sentado los dos ven que la princesa parecía enfadada

 **— ¿ Diana guarda rencores ? —**

 **— Lo superara ... ¿ Que hay de ti ? ¿ Tienes algo guardado ? —**

Linterna ve como la chica de cabellos castaños y alas de halcón se alejaba del comedor **— ¿ Que ? ¿ Shayera ? Estamos bien , nos estamos dando espacio ... Ahora salgo con Vincent —** Jonh nota la sonrisa de burla del encapotado quien se dedicaba a beber de su vaso **— Estoy muy feliz ...Como sea ¿ Por que siempre hablamos de mi vida amorosa ? ¿ Que hay entre tu y Diana ? —**

 **— Nada , es solo una amiga que respeto —** Linterna suelta la misma sonrisa que Batman y se dedica a terminar su bebida **— No tengo tiempo para una relación , mi trabajo es muy importante para distraerme ; Diana es una mujer muy notable , una amiga valiosa , es... —** La cara de Linterna deja callado al murciélago que de inmediato se da cuenta lo que esta pasando **— ¿ Esta parada detrás de mi ? —** La princesa deja la charola sobre la mesa para poner sus manos en los hombros del enmascarado

 **— No te interrumpas , sigue hundiéndote —**

 _Fin Flash Back_

 **—** **Ya dije que lo sentía —** Bruno abraza a Diana y le apoya su mentón en la cabeza **— No se que pasaría si algo le pasa a Will —**

 **— Bruno ¿ Recuerdas cuando me propusiste matrimonio ? —** Bruno recuerda cuando ella le negó la mano al millonario **— Jamas te pedí disculpa —**

 **— Jamas pensé que volvería a verte Diana —** Los dos se abrazan mientras que el niño estaba dormido en los brazos de su padre , Diana voltea la cara y comienza a besar al hombre que cargaba a su hijo **— Diana ... Yo —**

 **— No digas nada , solo quiero disfrutar este momento —**

El mayordomo llega para darle la noticia de que el cuarto de la amazona estaba listo , ella toma a Thomas en sus brazos y sale a su cuarto , cuando llega a su cuarto tira el habito en una silla y comienza a quitarse la ropa mientras que las sabanas de seda blanca cubrían su cuerpo desnudo , la princesa cierra los ojos y al abrirlos ve a Bruno que estaba sentado en frente de ella con solo un par de pantalones

 **— Bruno ... —**

El caballero oscuro le rompe un beso mientras el se lanzaba contra la princesa quien se abraza , Diana voltea el cuerpo de Bruno y ella se trepa sobre el cuerpo de su amado mientras que ella lo miraba de forma provocativa , los dos se seguían besándose como si su vida dependiera de eso , Diana siente los labios del hombre de la noche en su cuello

 **— Quédate Diana —**

Los dos seguían besándose mientras que la noche los bañaba el cuerpo de los dos que se amaban con gran ardor , ya Bruno perdió a su amada pero no la dejaría ir de nuevo

 **Continuara**


	3. Nuevo Amanecer

**El Nuevo Amanecer**

El sol reflejaba por el cristal de la ventana del cuarto de la mansión Diaz quien despertaba lentamente para darse cuenta de que Diana no estaba , el de cabellera negra ve que Diana estaba cargando al pequeño Thomas para dejar que deje de llorar para no despertar a Bruno

— **Buenos días** — Saluda con sinceridad la amazona mientras cargaba al pequeño Thomas — **¿ Podemos hablar ?** — La amazona le da el bebé a su padre quien estaba un poco nervioso — **¿ Quieres que me quede contigo ?** —

— **Por supuesto que quiero que se queden , están en su casa** — El de ojos azules se levanta mientras que llegaba Alfred con una bata blanca y una celeste , el mayordomo ve que los dos estaban tan íntimos por lo que decide irse — **Prepara el desayuno Alfred** —

— **El desayuno estuvo hecho hace como unos 4 minutos con 35 segundos** — El británico comienza a dejar las batas a sus dueños mientras se ponía en forma firme — **Los esperare para almorzar** —

Al sentarse a la mesa , Diana ve que su hijo estaba contento con su comida — **Es difícil pensar que es hijo de una amazona** — El mayordomo le sirve un desayuno al estilo Venezuela mientras que al pequeño Diaz le da un tazón de avena con banana y miel — **¿ Que es esto ?** —

— **Es un alimento lleno de proteínas para que crezca sano y fuerte** — El de bigote le sujeta un babero y comienza a alimentar al bebé con el alimento — **Los estudios muestran que los bebés en crecimiento necesitan el 30 % de vitaminas y minerales** —

— **Las amazonas no comíamos eso , la carne nos daba fuerza** —

— **Lamento contradecirla pero el pequeño Thomas no tiene dientes** — El mayordomo le limpia la boca mientras le da un biberón con jugo de frutas — **Ademas no sabia que la señorita Prince se había graduado de nutriologa en la isla** —

— **¿ Siempre es así ?** —

— **Si , solo la mayoría de las veces** — El desayuno había terminado y mientras que se subía a su limusina para llegar a la torre Diaz y al descender del auto negro lo comienzan a rodear los ejecutivos y secretarias pero el se concentraba en las acciones que crecían , mientras que los planos de su nueva estación espacial , el holograma mostraba el avance — **Verán , el proyecto " Estelar " revolucionara los viajes ...** — El Batilocalizador suena mientras que el ve que el Guason había escapado del asilo de Arkam , el millonario guarda su localizador y sale de la oficina en su auto para llegar a la Baticueva y se coloca saca el disfraz de Bruno Diaz y deja salir al murciélago para llegar a la Baticomputadora y ve que las noticias estaban en lo cierto , el Guason había escapado del asilo matando a los guardias con unos naipes de metal , el hombre murciélago sale en el Batimovil y llegar a Arkam para ver a Gordon tomando un naipe del suelo — **Déjeme encontrar al Guason comisionado** —

— **Cuento con eso** — El le entrega el naipe a Batman y se voltea para limpiar sus lentes **— A decir verdad ...** — El murciélago no estaba mientras que el comisionado sale del asilo ; El Batimovil acelera a fondo mientras que una alarma sonaba constantemente en el banco , Batman acelera para estacionar y salir para ver al Guason y a sus arlequines con el dinero en sus manos

— **Vaya pero si es el murciélago ja ja ja ja ja ... Parece que nos atrapaste con las manos en la bolsa** — El Guason mira a los arlequines quienes estaban confundidos — **Nos atraparon con las manos en la bolsa** — Los arlequines pintados se miraban entre ellos y no entendían nada — **Tenemos el dinero en bolsas** — Ellos se rascaban la cabeza — **Es un chiste** — Los arlequines comienzan a reírse a la fuerza dejando al Guason decepcionado — **Oh basta no tienen que ser tan aduladores** — Batman le lanza sus bataran derribando a los tres arlequines mientras que el de cabello verde estaba sorprendido mientras que el murciélago se acercaba — **Ah vamos Batsy , no querrás que la sorpresa final se arruine** —

— **Te devolveré a Arkam Guason** — Uno de los payasos lo toma en un abrazo de oso haciendo que Batman suelte al payaso pero este se arregla la ropa y peinando su cabello con sus manos — **Odio las despedidas pero debo despedirme** — El payaso tira una bomba donde estaba el encapotado haciendo que explote y sea lanzado contra un auto quedando aturdido , el de capa negra se levanta y sale detrás del payaso que se reía a carcajadas pero al voltear en el callejón había perdido la pista del demente ; En la Baticueva llega el Batimovil para ver salir al murciélago del auto y darse cuenta que Diana estaba esperando al hombre de capa negra — **No es necesario que me esperes** — El pasa como si nada junto al lado de la amazona quien se sentía ignorada — **¿ Se te ofrece algo mas ?** —

— **No... Nada** — Diana toma al niño con fuerza y comienza a subir por las escaleras para ver al murciélago que estaba tecleando , la princesa mueve la cabeza de lado a lado para salir de la cueva oscura

— **¿** **Puedo hacer una sugerencia ?** — El murciélago no le prestaba atención — **Quizás unas vacaciones para poder descansar con su hijo y la madre de su hijo** —

 **—** **No** — Al encontrar que los crímenes del Guason eran los peores del mundo , el asesinato de Jason Tood , la discapacidad de Barbara Gordon y la perdida del brazo de Oliver — **Ha hecho las peores cosas de la humanidad y aun sigue con vida** —

— **La fe es algo que no se debe perder o el payaso ganara** —

— **¿ Cuando he sido un hombre de fe Alfred ?** — El mayordomo le coloca la mano en el hombro y el hombre se quita la capucha para recordar como su mejor amigo y aprendiz Jason Todd le había robado las ruedas del Batimovil pero al darse cuenta que Damian también le había perdido la poca confianza que le tenia , aun así decide quitarse su traje para salir a la sala y ver a Diana empacando sus cosas — **¿ A donde iras ?** —

— **No lo se pero es imposible que Bruno Diaz y Batman estén en la misma casa** — La princesa lo mira pero siente la mano sobre ella — **Bruno , a decir verdad no se que pensé cuando vine aquí a que conocieras a Thomas** —

— **Lo siento** — El de ojos azules la toma entre sus brazos y comienza a besarla mientras que ella dejaba las maletas para tomar el cuello del murciélago — **No lo hago a propósito** —

 **Continuara**


	4. Aprendiendo

**Aprendiendo**

El joven millonario caminaba por los pasillos de la corporación Diaz mientras que los ejecutivos le hablaban pero el solo analizaba cada paso a seguir — **Sr Diaz para que las acciones en Europa sean viables debe actualizar la planta para que se ajuste al rendimiento** — Al llegar a su oficina ve a Damian sentado con los brazos cruzados — **¿ Que hace este niño aquí ?** —

— **Yo me encargo de el** — El murciélago cierra las puertas mientras miraba a su hijo — **¿ Damian ? ¿ Que paso con los Titanes ?** —

— **¿ De verdad crees que me iba a quedar con esos alborotadores ?** — El chico maravilla se pone de pie con los brazos cruzados y mirada seria — **Volveré a casa contigo padre** —

— **Ni siquiera pasaste seis meses con ellos** — Batman mira a su hijo que tenia cierto reflejo en sus ojos — **¿ Damian ? ¿ Hay algo que me quieras decir ?** —

— **No ...** — El murciélago se pone de rodillas mientras abrazaba a su hijo quien de poco a poco cambiaba su expresión de enojado a tristeza

— **También te extrae Damian** — Los dos se abrazan mientras que el chico maravilla trataba de sonreír lentamente pero el señor Diaz se pone de pie pero ve su celular — **¿ Que ?** —

— **Padre ¿ pasa algo ?** —

— **No , no pasa nada** — El joven caminaba al lado de su padre mientras que Alfred llegaba con el auto , mientras que Damian se ponía fijo al ver al mayordomo de la familia Diaz — **A casa Alfred** —

— **Parece que el joven Damian lo acompaña Sr Diaz** —

— **Yo también te aprecio Pennyworth** —

— **Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth para usted** —

El murciélago nota la siempre inigualable tensión entre los dos masculinos — **Bien , dejen eso para casa** — Los tres llegan a las puertas de la mansión Diaz para abrirse y dejar pasar el auto que llevaba a los tres — **Tendré que dar muhas explicaciones cuando llegue mañana a la oficina** — Al entrar Damian acelera el paso pero al voltear en la esquiva choca contra la princesa quien tenia al bebe en brazos como acostumbraba — **¿ Están bien los dos ?** —

— **¿ Quien diablos eres tu ?** —

— **¡ Damian !** —

— **Mi nombre es Diana princesa de las amazonas** — Ella voltea para dar paso al niño que estaba en sus brazos — **¿ Tu debes ser Damian ? Bruno me ha hablado mucho de ti** — Ella le extiende la mano pero el solo la ve con mala cara mientras que Bruno trataba de sofocar el fuego de los dos

— **Bien bastan , Damian la señorita Prince es parte de esta casa como todos nosotros** — El se pone de rodillas y mira a Damian a los ojos que estaban llenos de ira — **Se que te costara acostumbrarte pero necesito que te des cuenta que no solo somos un equipo sino una familia** —

— **¿ Y esa cosa ?** — Diana baja para que el vea al niño de un año de edad — **¿ Es tu hijo ?** — Ella sonríe pero el lo comienza a examinar y ve el parecido a su padre — **¿ Padre ? ¿ Que significa esto ?** —

— **Damian un hombre se cansa de la soledad** — El trata de justificarse pero la ira de Damian se estaba incrementando en su interior — **Como te dije , somos una familia** —

— **¿ Crees que tendré un hermano ? ¿ Acaso quieres que lo acepte así como así ?** —

— **Damian no sabia de tu existencia y lo único que te escuche decir la primera vez es " No te emociones pensé que eras mas alto "** — El chico maravilla estaba confundido — **Tu querías una prueba para que yo confiara en ti y lo haré si me demuestras que puedes ser responsable con tu hermano** —

— **No digas que es mi hermano** — El toma su maleta y se pierde en el largo pasillo dejando su capa arrastrando en el suelo — **No se gano el derecho de decirlo que lo es** —

— **Me temo que el joven Damian esta en la época pre-adolescente** — El mayordomo aspira las huellas de tierra que habían dejado padre e hijo — **Los jóvenes de su edad empiezan a sufrir cambios en su fisonomía y anatomía** —

— **Preparemos una cena de bienvenida para Damian** —

— **Déjemelo a mi joven Bruno** —

El joven maravilla arroja la capa en el suelo con una gran frustración arroja la maleta contra la pared pero ve escucha unos arañazos y toma su espada para ver al pequeño Afred debajo de su cama — **¿ Alfred ? ¿ Como haz crecido ?** — El chico toma al felino quien estaba encariñado al chico — **Te extrañe amigo** — El joven maravilla voltea para ver a su padre parado en el marco de la puerta — **¿ Que haces ahí ?** —

 **—** **Damian se que no esperabas volver a casa para encontrar con una sorpresa asi pero quiero que sepas que aun eres mi hijo y que te quiero como siempre te quise** —

— **Si tu lo dices** —

— **¿** **Haz ido a espeleologia ?** —

— **Ras'al Ghul no era fanático de los paseos al aire libre** — Bruno le sonríe mientras que Damian sonreía lentamente a su padre — **A las 7 AM esta bien para mi** —La cena estaba servida mientras que todos los miembros de la casa se sentaban , Afred estaba ocupándose del pequeño Thomas mientras que Damian cenaba su pasta — **Esta salsa carece de condimentos** —

— **No se ofenda joven Damian pero el uso excesivo de condimentos puede dañar su salud** — El sirviente le daba una mezcla de carne con guisantes triturado al bebe de ojos azules — **No se preocupe joven Bruno a pedido de la Srta Prince al pequeño Thomas se le da una mezcla de carne** —

— **Las amazonas la comemos todo el tiempo y somos imparables** —

— **Se ve que son una tribu primitiva** —

— **¿ Por que lo dices ? ¿ Por lo que comemos ? ¿ Acaso no comes carne ?** —

— **Sucede que soy vegetariano** — Bruno traga saliva mientras que el sirviente siente como el bebe Thomas le apretaba los dedos — **¿ Que sucede Pennynworth ?** —

— **Lamento interrumpir la cena del joven Damian pero el pequeño Thomas aprieta fuerte mis dedos indice , mayor** —

a cena había terminado y la noche cubre ciudad Gótica mientras que una especie de cosa se movía entre el patio de la mansión Diaz , Robin saltaba por el tejado para pisar un peldaño para ver como unas especies de aspersores soltaban varias redes pero el del antifaz gira en el aire y esquiva las redes pero el comienza a correr hasta el muro de la mansión para empezar a trepar y este suelta una descarga eléctrica tirando al chico maravilla al suelo — **Demonios** —

— **Parece que hay costumbres que debes dejar atras** — El se levanta mientras que el dueño de casa apagaba el sistema de alarma — **Crei que estabas madurando Damian** —

— **¿ Que quieres que haga en esta casa ? ¿ Ser el niñero personal de tu hijo ?** — El del antifaz camina de nuevo a la mansión para estar en la cocina sentado bebiendo leche junto al gato quien le hacia compañia — **Ni siquiera me deja hacer algo fuera de esta mansión** — El joven de melena negra le da un trago a su leche mientras que el gato le soltaba pequeños maullidos — **Lo se , solo quiero que mi padre me diera mas espacios** — El animal se frota en su brazo mientras que Damian terminaba su leche — **Es cierto mi padre hace lo mejor que puede y espero que recapacite sobre la propuesta** —

 **Continuara**


End file.
